Return to Amity Park
by DPOH123
Summary: 6 months after phantom planet, Danny wants to return to a 'normal' life in Amity Park. Some spoilers for those who haven't watched the last episode.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Danny Phantom or anything…I hope this story is ok! I had to upload this again coz of some typos. And so with the agreement that mayor is spelt mayor, here we go!**

It was 6 months since Danny had saved the planet, revealed his identity to the entire world, and become Sam Manson's boyfriend. After he had revealed his identity to everyone, the media went wild. Everybody wanted to interview the ghost boy! He was the most popular, well known celebrity in the whole world: a half boy, half ghost superhero. Danny had travelled for months around most of the world, only occasionally with his family and his girlfriend Sam (his best friend Tucker was too busy being mayor), but it was time to return to his home in Amity Park.

After all Danny was still a young 15 year old who, despite having ghost powers, wanted to take a break from the travelling celebrity lifestyle and return to a 'normal' life in Amity Park. He hadn't been to school in a while, and if he ever wanted reach his career goal to become an astronaut, he needed to have a decent education.

Though, education wasn't the only reason he wanted to return. It was hard to find time to be with Sam when he had a celebrity's schedule; therefore he decided that the only way to get more time was to return to his normal life.

"Mr. Fenton, we will be arriving in Amity Park in about ten minutes" an air hostess said to the boy with messy black hair and blue eyes. "You must be glad to be returning home"

"Uh…yeah, definitely" said Danny, as he rested his head on his hand and looked out the window. This air hostess had not left him alone for the majority of the plane ride. This was the down side to his new popularity: no one ever left him alone. Thank goodness home was less than 10 minutes away. He couldn't wait to get off the plane. He had spilt 2 drinks on his red and white t-shirt as a result of bad turbulence. Also, everyone on the plane kept staring at him, as though they expected him to fly out the plane's window, which he actually considered doing a couple of times when he thought he couldn't bare the plane any longer.

"We are just about to land now" said the air hostess, forgetting that Danny could perfectly well look out the window himself to see that the plane was flying just above the city.

Danny was feeling nervously excited. He hadn't seen Sam, Tucker, Jazz and his mom and dad for weeks now. He couldn't wait to see them all! The plane was rumbling as it touched down and slowed at the airport. He took a deep breath and got out of his seat as the plane terminated.

"I hope you've had a wonderful flight Mr. Fenton, or should I say Phantom!" said the air hostess. Danny gave a false smile as he passed the annoying air hostess and made his way off the plane.

When he arrived in the entrance of the terminal, he was nearly knocked off his feet by a girl with short black hair who was wearing a black and green checkered skirt, black combat boots and a black sleeveless top.

"Sam!" exclaimed Danny.

"Oh Danny, I…we've missed you so much!" said Sam. She gave him a brief kiss and hug before steering him to the rest of the party meeting that had come to greet him at the airport.

"Uh…I think nearly the whole town wanted to be here to see the 'hero' return" Sam said when Danny saw that nearly the whole terminal was filled with people. There were many flashing lights (obviously the media had turned up), but Danny made his way to the people at the front of the crowd, made obvious by a huge man in an orange hazmat suit.

"Danny! Son, we've missed you!" said Jack Fenton

"We're glad you're home, honey!" said Danny's mom, Maddie, as she gave him a huge hug.

"Welcome home, little brother!" said Jazz

"I have missed you all too!" said Danny, a little flustered at his generous welcome. He scanned the crowd. There were many familiar faces. He caught a glimpse of Paulina (Danny Phantom's number one fan) and Dash, Danny's school enemy.

"Out of my way, out of my way!" said a familiar voice from the crowd "I am the major you know!"

Tucker emerged from the crowd wearing a tuxedo and top hat.

"Geez Tuck, did you call for the entire town to be here?" said Danny over the camera noises of the media.

"No, they came here of their own account, I promise!" replied Tuck, smiling. "Anyway, welcome back to Amity Park, Danny Fenton" he said in the voice he saved for being mayor, filled with authority and importance. The crowd cheered. Danny smiled to please the crowd, when really he wanted to go home to Fenton Works.

As if Sam could read his mind, she said "Euh…I hate huge groups of people. Can we get out of here?"

"Definitely! Dad? Uh…can we go now?" he asked his Dad.

"Of course Danny! Whatever you say! To the Fenton RV!" Jack Fenton announced in his unnecessarily loud voice.

Jack marched through the crowd to the car park with Maddie at his side. Danny turned to Sam and Tucker.

"Want to come back to my place?" he asked them both.

"Sure!" said Sam, a little too enthusiastically.

"Sorry, I am the mayor remember? I have a meeting in…" he pulled out his new PDA "Uh-oh! I'm late! Got to go. See you later though!"

Tucker hurried away, leaving Danny, Sam and Jazz in the terminal. They started to walk the way that Jack and Maddie did towards the parking lot. Jack and Maddie were waiting inside the RV.

"Son! We have lots to talk about. I have made a new ghost weapon that, when activated, paralyses the ghost so I can then tear it apart molecule by molecule!" said Jack Fenton as Danny, Sam and Jazz got into the RV. He obviously had no empathy for Danny nor considered his son half ghost when discussing new ways to obliterate ghosts.

Danny pretended to listen to his father as they drove to Fenton Works.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"So, how has life been here without me?" Danny asked Jazz and Sam once they were in his bedroom.

"Oh, you know. Same old same old. A ghost here and there…" said Sam sarcastically. Danny smiled.

Jazz did not detect this sarcasm when she said, "Are you joking? The media went wild! I mean, they all knew that you were overseas, but they had to know 'the origins of the heroic Danny Phantom' and that meant interviews every other day!"

"It was fine. You just have to know how to dodge the reporters!" said Sam. "Anyway, having Tucker as mayor has been interesting"

"Let me guess…with Tuck as major, the town's gone techno?" said Danny, raising one eyebrow.

"You don't know the half of it! But still, he's been doing a pretty good job for a 15 year old." said Sam

"The ghosts haven't been too bad either. Just a few visits from that Box ghost who is hardly a problem," said Jazz. "Anyway Danny, from what we heard from the news on T.V. it looks as though you've been busy!"

"What, with him being constantly interviewed or him being constantly hunted by Skulker?" said Sam.

"You heard about that? Yeah, Skulker said he would still keep hunting me, even though we worked together and all," said Danny "but still, I can handle it" he added as he lay back on his bed with his hands behind his head. And with that, he yawned. Danny realised how tired he felt.

This yawn did not go unnoticed by his sister.

"Sam, I think you should go home now. Danny must be very tired and remember he has an early morning tomorrow," ordered Jazz.

"I'm not tired!" said Danny as he fought down another yawn. "You don't have to go now, Sam. And whats this about an early morning?"

"School, silly!" said Sam. This mention of school made Danny's insides squirm uncomfortably. "I should go anyway, Danny. You must be tired after that plane trip. I'll see you at school tomorrow! Don't worry" Sam added as she saw Danny about to protest. Sam kissed Danny, and he was reminded of how much he had missed her over the past weeks.

"Ok. I'll meet you here tomorrow morning. Love you!" Danny said as Sam walked towards the door. Danny saw Sam blush and smile as she left.

"Right Danny. I have organised your bag for tomorrow, so all you need to do is have a good nights sleep" said Jazz

"You do realise I can look after myself, right?" Danny said as Jazz too walked out of the room. Danny was nervous about school. He hadn't seen his class mates for 6 months now, and he wondered how people would treat him. Danny thought all about the morning ahead as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Danny Phantom. I'm sorry if there are any typos or spelling mistakes.**

Chapter 2

Danny was woken by his big sister Jazz early in the morning. He could feel his nerves building up as he knew this would be his first day back at school after 6 months of being a worldwide celebrity. He got dressed in his usual white and red t-shirt and blue jeans and made his way down the stairs. Of course he could've just phased through the floor, but with 6 months of everyone knowing his secret, he learnt that having powers didn't mean you had to use them all the time.

To Danny's surprise, Sam was already waiting for him down stairs.

"I figured we could walk to school a little earlier than usual. You know, to avoid attention?" explained Sam.

"Yeah, good idea" said Danny as he tried to eat his breakfast as fast as possible; he didn't want to keep Sam waiting.

"Don't forget your school bag sweetheart!" said Maddie from the living room where she and Jack were working on another ghost hunting weapon. "Have a nice day!" she added.

"And good luck, son!" said Jack

"Ok, I'll see you all this afternoon" he said to his parents as he walked out the front door with Sam. "Bye!"

They started to walk down the street.

"Isn't Tucker coming with us? Or is he too important for school now?" Danny said with a laugh.

"Tuck had one of those Cramtastic Mark 5 machines installed in his office so all he needs to do is put on that helmet thing and watch the screens and voila he gets his education," said Sam.

"Hey, I've just noticed…why are there no cameras or reporters? I mean, not that I want them here or anything, but I would've thought they would be stalking me…again" said Danny

"Oh yeah, Jazz told me when you were upstairs that she had called Tucker to have him restrict the media in Amity Park"

"No way! I guess that's the plus side to having your best friend as mayor" said Danny, relieved that for once in 6 months he would not be followed around by cameras.

They were about 3 blocks from Casper High when Danny felt a chill down his spine. He looked down to see a mist come out of his mouth; his ghost sense.

"Phantom time?" said Sam

"I guess, but I don't see any-,"

"So, you've returned to your home in Amity Park, Danny Phantom" said a familiar voice. Danny and Sam turned around to be faced with a tall armored figure with ghostly green hair hovering above them.

"Skulker! What do you want" Danny exclaimed

"You, of course. Didn't I say before that you are even more valuable now that you saved our world?" said Skulker before his metal arm started to charge with what appeared to be blue light. He shot three blasts of the blue energy at Danny and Sam. They managed to dodge them all.

"That's it. Goin' ghost!" Danny shouted as two rings of light appeared around Danny's middle and separated either way. As they split, Danny's t-shirt and jeans were replaced by a black and white hazmat suit. His blue eyes turned a glowing green and his jet black hair turned a startling white. He flew up to be at level height with Skulker.

"Hmm…I wonder…," Skulker started. "If, repeatedly, I cannot capture you, then I must make you follow me."

"What do you mean? I'll never follow you" said Danny. Almost immediately after he said this, Skulker swooped down to the ground, grabbed Sam around the waist and flew back up to Danny's level.

"No, Sam!" Danny cried "Let go of her!"

"Get off me you…you rusty heap of metal! Let go of me!" Sam shouted.

"Rusty you say? I think not. I had my armor upgraded just yesterday" said Skulker. He started to fly away with Sam in his grip. Danny flew after him and shot an icy blast at the arm that was holding Sam. The armored arm froze and snapped at the shoulder and started to fall, and falling with it was Sam.

Danny sped towards the falling Sam as fast as he could. Sam was screaming as she saw the ground getting nearer and nearer. Danny finally caught up with Sam and let her fall into his arms, just a few feet off the ground.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked as he lowered Sam to the ground, but before Sam could answer, Skulker shot a beam of energy that hit Danny in the back. Danny yelled and fell forward. He tried to get up but failed and reverted back to his human self. He rolled onto his back and saw that Skulker had hold of Sam again. _No!_ he thought. Danny finally got to his feet, but before he tried to go ghost again, the Fenton RV came screeching around the corner. It stopped right in front of Danny.

"Don't worry Danny! This hunk-of-junk of a ghost is going DOWN!" said Jack Fenton as he clambered out of the massive vehicle, armed with the Fenton Bazooka. He immediately started shooting at random towards the sky. Danny was relieved knowing that at least Sam safe from his dad's shots; the safest place to be when Jack was shooting would be the target. Obviously, Skulker did not know this, and saw Jack as a threat; he could not fight back as he was holding Sam in his only arm. He let go of Sam and quickly flew away.  
Danny heard Skulker say, "I'll be back, Danny Phantom!" but Danny could only concentrate on Sam who was falling again. He could not let her hit the ground. Danny mustered up all his energy and flew up to catch his girlfriend.

"Are you okay, again?" Danny asked Sam once she was in his arms. They started to descend.

"Oh, what can I say?" Sam said rather frantically. "Captured and dropped twice in the space of five minutes by an evil ghost predator? Yeah I'm fine." She managed to smile.

As they touched down on the ground, Danny realized that they were directly in front of Casper High. The Fenton RV was gone, and Danny suspected that Jack had gone after Skulker. Danny looked around and saw many students gathered around. It was evident that Skulker's attack had been witnessed by many Casper High kids.

"So much for avoiding attention!" Danny said to Sam.

**Feel free to review if you would like. I don't mind. Fan fiction is so much fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything ect.**

"I say we run for it and hide in a classroom. What do you say?" said Sam.

"Let's just get into the school." Danny said

It was quiet as Danny and Sam made their way into the school. Every head was turned in their direction, but Danny just looked down and kept walking. The corridor fell silent when Danny walked past, but the silence was soon filled with whispering. Ignoring this, Danny tried to locate his locker, when THUMP, he walked straight into a large blond figure who wearing a red jacket and jeans. Sure enough it was Dash Baxter. Danny shut his eyes and held his hands up in a defensive position.

"Danny Fenton Phantom! Um….uh…" Dash looked nervous, his eyes flicking from side to side, "DidyouknowthatyouarethecoolestdudeeverandthatIamyourbiggestfan?" he blurted out quickly.

"Pathetic" Sam mumbled under her breath referring to Dash.

Danny opened his eyes and put his hands down. Dash's remark was soon followed by the corridor erupting in noise, all cheering for Danny Phantom. It was as if Dash had broken the tension, and all the kids were now heading towards Danny.

Confused with the situation of Dash being his biggest fan and the whole corridor of kids running towards him, he grabbed Sam, turned intangible and sunk through the floor. They landed in a dark and cold room which, as their eyes adjusted, they realized was the basement filled with the school's supply of meat.

"Wow, this brings back memories" Danny said, remembering the time he had fought the Lunch Lady ghost in this same room.

"Oh, what happy memories!" Sam said sarcastically as she thought of the last time she had been in the basement; she had been buried up to her neck in meat. "Well what are you planning? We can't stay down here all day…and even if we do, I am not being dragged down here tomorrow or the next day"

"I know, I know. I guess I just kind of, you know…panicked?" Danny shrugged.

"The almighty ghost boy superhero, faces up to the most terrifying of monsters and the supernatural and defeats the evil plans of ghost masterminds but can't handle a bunch of hyped up kids!" Sam said jokingly.

"Sam…" Danny sighed wearily. He knew this day was going to be difficult, but he just hadn't prepared himself properly for the huge changes in the way he'd be treated. His last memories of school consisting of being ignored by most people, though this did not include the times in which Danny received frequent unwanted attention from Dash; he would be used as a punching bag. This new and unfamiliar attention from kids at school would have to take some getting used to.

"Okay Danny. We have to go back up there and face them no matter how hard it is, or else you'll never make a successful transition into regular school life again which is essential for you to do if you desire to receive a normal education!" Sam saw Danny raise an eyebrow. "When you were away I spent a lot of time with Jazz, okay? Some of her antics have rubbed off on me…" Danny couldn't help but laugh.

"So how do you suggest I approach my problems, Jazz?" Danny enquired with a teasing smile.

"Oh my, your hilarity is unbearable." Sam's voice was thick with sarcasm. "But I will suggest that we go back up there. If things get too bad, Mr. Lancer will know how to deal with it"

"Mr. Lancer? Come on!" The teacher who used book titles to swear, the teacher who would find new ways to make even the most interesting of topics excruciatingly boring, the teacher who had given up on Danny completely. He was supposed to be able to help?

"He's actually not that bad! He was good at getting rid of some of those reporters after you left. Mr. Lancer helped me out of some difficult situations and I'm sure he'd do the same for you." Sam crossed her arms and sighed. "It's your decision Danny"

"You're right; I have to deal with this. Better get it over with now, besides…it's freezing down here!" said Danny.

"You're talking to a girl in a tank top. I could not agree more. Let's get out of here." Sam said, shivering slightly. Danny took her hand, turned invisible and phased up through the ceiling. They walked through the corridor invisible, past everyone who were gossiping about who had come back to school. Danny saw Paulina decorating her locker with much concentration. He could see multiple pictures of himself both as Phantom _and _Fenton stuck everywhere on the inside of the locker. Although Danny couldn't see Sam, he could tell she would be fuming at the sight of Paulina and her new decorations.

Finally, Danny found the classroom he was heading for. The bell had not rung yet so no one was inside, except for Mr. Lancer who was straightening desks. Danny stopped just outside the classroom, still invisible with Sam.

"Go on! Danny, don't be a baby."

"I am not a baby! Look, I'll go in now." Danny said defiantly. He let go of Sam and stepped in to the classroom, becoming visible as he did so.

"Good morning Mr. Fenton, Miss Manson" said Mr. Lancer as he straightened the last desk. He stood up to look at the boy he thought was just an irresponsible teenager and Mr. Lancer still couldn't quite believe it was really him.


End file.
